


【星昴】贺文系列

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Back, back to 14th Nov, 1999（贺文第一弹）

PART 1 

2004年，11月14日，星期五。

“一杯玛格丽特。“

“好的，请稍等。”

调酒师熟练地在将玻璃杯轻轻倒扣在洒满盐的小碟子上，让剔透的玻璃杯口蘸上细小晶莹的盐花，凝结如同泪霜。他在这间酒吧工作已经很多年了，因此也习惯于在每年的11月14日，为这样一位客人调制一杯略带酸涩的玛格丽特。

玛格丽特，被人称为“鸡尾酒皇后”，它是除马提尼以外世界上知名度最高的传统鸡尾酒之一，曾经是1949年全美鸡尾酒大赛的冠军。

1949年，在美国举行的全国鸡尾酒大赛中， 一位洛杉矶的酒吧调酒师Jean Durasa以一杯自己调制的特殊鸡尾酒参赛，并获得了冠军，他将这款酒命名为玛格丽特（Margarita）。在之后，这款酒风靡全世界，但直到几十年后，这位调酒师才首次透露，这款酒的名字来源于他那已于半个世纪前就永远失去的恋人Margarita。1926年，Jean Durasa去墨西哥，与Margarita相恋，墨西哥成了他们的浪漫之地。然而，有一次当两人去野外打猎时，玛格丽特中了流弹，最后不幸身亡。

于是，Jean Durasa就用墨西哥的国酒龙舌兰为鸡尾酒的基酒，结合墨西哥当地将酒和盐、柠檬一起饮用的传统，调制出了这款鸡尾酒。也有人说，这款酒中的柠檬汁用酸味代表了心中的酸楚，而盐霜，则意喻着怀念的泪水。

调酒师收起自己的思绪，轻轻将酒杯推至客人面前。

“请用。”

夜色已深，窗外斑斓的灯光闪烁着，酒吧间如同一只行驶在苍茫夜海上的航船，带着各怀思绪的客人们前往不可知的明天。

而眼前的这位，五年来一直用心中的苦痛下酒，将这份酸涩细细品味——身为调酒师，他虽然不问，但却能够感知到。

然而今晚，似乎有什么不同。

因为这已经是这位客人今晚的第五杯了。

“这大概，是我最后一次喝玛格丽特了。”

一贯沉默寡言的客人突然开口，他的声音让人想起冰面下的湖水，清冷中隐含着黑色的痛苦。

“为什么这么说呢？”一半出于好奇，一半出于关怀，调酒师这样问道。

“因为……我要去见他了。”

客人露出了一个笑容，但这微笑如此苦涩，仿佛绝望之花。

他仰头喝下杯中残酒，调酒师发现有闪着光的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下。那混合了泪水的酒液一定苦涩非常。

“而在那之后……我会继续在这人间地狱中独自沉沦下去。”

2004年，距离那场大战，已经相隔5个春夏秋冬，一千八百多个日日夜夜。

虽然对皇昴流来说，时间已永远在那一刻停止，所有的未来都已经不具有任何意义，但是——但残忍的是，这世界仍在一刻不停地继续旋转，人们仍匆匆地向明天赶去。

随着岁数也在逐年增加，作为皇一门唯一的继承人，奶奶终于向他正式提出安排相亲、结婚和生养继承人的要求。

“只要留下皇家的血脉就好”，白发苍苍的奶奶在榻榻米上向他俯下身子，脸上满是疲惫和沧桑，令人不忍。

“拜托了。”

在那个瞬间，他第一千零一次地恼恨起这个独自留在世界上的自己，明明所有的一切都已经被停滞在了昨天，可剩下的残躯却仍然要在这样天复一天的、无穷无尽的名为“明天”地地狱。

然而不管有多么憎恶自己，多么想要终结这一切，他仍然无法自杀。只因为自杀后，男人留下的那只眼睛也会死去。

就像一个明明口渴得快要死掉的人，看着眼前的水，却一滴都喝不到。

“相信我，昴流，你一定会再次得到幸福的。”

奶奶慈祥地微笑着对他许诺。虽然他很想就此点头答应，可是他内心清楚地知道，那是不可能的。

——这么多年过去了，他也曾经在深夜里反复问过自己，为什么还是对哪个人如此执着，如此念念不忘？他一直眷恋着的，到底是什么呢？

”回头想想，我从那个人身上，得到了那么多美好温柔的记忆……而在那之后，我所有珍视的一切，也全部都是由那个人亲手毁灭。所以，事到如今，对我而言，也只有那个人才别具意义。就算现在有其他人将所有的美好都堆放在我的眼前，对我来说也没有任何意义——如果不是来自于那个人的话。“

他决定将这些年自己所考虑出的结论向奶奶坦率相告。

“所以，这样的我，是没有办法结婚的——我既不能给我的家人带来任何幸福，也负担不起养育子女的责任。”

他双手交握在额前，尽可能低地伏下身去。

却没看到对面老妇人脸上的表情不经意变换了一下。

“那么，昴流，你……想再次见到他吗？”

说来奇怪，就像他从来没有梦见过北都一样，他也从来没有梦见过那个男人。

就算他曾经无数次在最深的夜里无法入眠，回想着发生在他们之间的短短的、一点也不复杂的故事，任凭苦涩的泪滴滑入嘴角，可他从来没有机会，哪怕是在梦里，再次见到那个男人一面。

然而，有时候他还是会放任自己的思绪像野草在夜里一样疯长，如同做着最疯狂的梦——在过去、现在和未来的任何一个时间点上，他们如果重逢，那会怎样呢？有什么东西会被改变吗？而他自己又会如何行动呢？他会拥抱那个人么？还是说，他会沉默地等待着，等那个人会再次开口，等待着他将自己那颗残破不堪的心再次碾成齑粉？

在时间的隙缝里，他想象着，直到黎明来临，阳光如同火焰般将一切疯狂的思绪烧尽，只留下片片焦土——如此反反复复。可在这样的思绪深处，他却看清楚了一件事。

那就是，无论怎样都好，他还是想要再次见到那个人。

看着奶奶仿佛尖刀一样锐利的眼光刺在他的脸上，他明白自己的所有心事早就被看破。

“如果你答应我的要求”，老妇人威严的语调几乎平静得没有一丝情感：“那么，在今年的11月14日，我答应你——我可以借助狐族的秘术，将你送回五年前的11月14日，让你再次见到他。”

是了，奶奶的一位表亲拥有狐族的血统，可他从没想到过，狐族竟然存在这样的秘密法术。

“你的体质十分特殊，因此也许可以做到。不过，你只有三个小时的时间。”

“而且，你也绝对不可以改变过去历史的进程。”

就这样，他答应了前任掌门的要求。

于是现在，对他而言有意义的全部人生，只剩下今晚的三个小时。

他咽下苦酒，离开酒吧。

“那一定是一位有故事的客人吧。”

调酒师望着昴流离开背影若有所思。

“话说，我们酒吧还有另一位只点玛格丽特的客人呢——真是大千世界，无奇不有啊。”

站在一旁的店长开玩笑一般地说。就在这时，一位穿着黑色西装、戴着浅色墨镜的男人走了进来。

“对了，就是这位。”

店长压低了声音，朝他吐吐舌头。

男人坐到了吧台前面。

“你好，请给我一杯玛格丽特。”

啊，果不其然。

PART 2

皇昴流睁开眼睛。

上个世纪末的狂风夹杂着数不清的碎石，拍打着他的脸。和他记忆中一模一样的风景，还有他记忆中已经淡忘的带着浓烈爆炸气味的空气，和强烈的情感一起，烈火般烧灼着他的肺。

他抬起头，正处在彩虹大桥的下方，呛人的浓烟一阵阵从上方涌出来。他眯起眼睛，努力想要看清楚浓烟中的隐约人影。

没想到狐族的秘术竟然真的能带人回到过去。

他的心砰砰直跳，感到血液激烈地冲击着耳膜。

不能改变过去，也不能影响历史。

这意味着他不能和那个人说话，不能让那个人看见，甚至不能展露自己的存在。

可是没关系，他还是有一件事想要去做。

说真的，他曾经尝试过。

11月份的天气，仿佛受虐一般地跳入东京湾。感觉咸涩的海水如同无尽的泪海，使人沉溺其中。地心引力仿佛心有灵犀，不断拉扯着他下坠，刺骨的寒冷从皮肤渗入骨髓，四肢都几乎麻痹。稍有不慎，海水便涌入口中眼中，激起鲜明的疼痛和苦涩。远处的摩天大楼显得那么远，那么小，仿佛海市蜃楼般虚无缥缈。如果不是恰好有路过的船只经过发现了他，他想也许自己就此沉入海底也算得上不错的结局。

因为自己心里疯狂旋转着的，只有一个念头。

不想让那个人独自沉入这样的冰冷海底。

——于是现在，当大桥主体和记忆中分毫不差地轰然崩塌的那个瞬间，他毫不犹豫地高高跃起，朝那个从空中跌落的人影伸出双臂。

听不见你说话的声音也没有关系，看不见你微笑的样子也没有关系——你不能感受到我的存在也没有关系。

至少……不要让你……就这样独自一人……

温热的身体重重砸入他的怀中，滚烫的鲜血在他身上飞溅开来。最恐怖的噩梦重演，他忍着剧痛收紧手臂。

默念了一句口诀，昴流在空中借力转身，离开了倒塌中的彩虹大桥。

可他显然没想到，爆炸的风势会让他恰好落在东京都综合病院的门口。

他有些恍惚地望着病院门口大大地红十字标志发呆。

耳边充斥着救护车刺耳的警报声，还有病人家属的哭喊声，以及医护人员疲惫而镇定的指挥声。对了，这是世纪之战中的东京，到处都是爆炸和事故，全东京的医院都在超负荷运转着。

“急救中心吗？医院大门有重伤者，请赶紧安排担架和医生过来！”

刚发怔的功夫，护士已经用熟练的手法迅速将男人平稳地放上了担架。

“病人失去心跳！现在准备心跳复苏！”

“是！！”

他不敢置信地看着眼前的一切，脑子里一片混乱，浑身都在微微发抖。砰咚，砰咚，心脏还在猛烈地跳动，一下一下仿佛要跃出胸膛。可大脑还没办法理解现在到底发生了什么。

这时，有人轻柔地扶住了他。

“这位先生，你身上有血迹，也需要检查一下，请跟我到这边来。”

时间被撕扯成不真实的泡沫，昨天和今天，今天和明天以怪异的方式互相重合在一起。他低头，看到自己被白色绷带包裹着的、仍然在发抖的双手。医院刺鼻的消毒水气味涌入鼻腔，为他找回稀薄的真实感。

护士刚刚告诉他，他的手臂有轻微骨裂，其他没有大碍。

“还有，另一名患者已经在急救室恢复了心跳和血压，现在准备送往手术室。”

所以现在，他坐在急救室的门口，心跳仍然失控，大脑仍然缺氧般无法思考，他屏住呼吸，口干舌燥，心如擂鼓。

漆成蓝色的大门缓缓打开，白色的担架被迅速推出。他条件反射般跳起身来，看见男人隔着氧气面罩对他露出一个轻得几乎看不见的表情。

那只被绷带包扎上的左眼让他的心紧紧抽痛了一下。

“昴流君？”

声音很轻。他凑近，一瞬不瞬地看着呼吸罩内反复聚散的白色雾气，如同反复确认神迹。

“是？”

一直压抑的情感像冲破闸口的洪水，排山倒海地迅速涌上，狠狠拍打过来，让他竟有些不知所措，发出的声音也变得沙哑而可笑。

男人伸手从担架上轻轻握住了他的指尖，仿佛无言的安抚。他的心猛地跳动了一下，那感觉柔软温热，像把食指忽然浸到一盆热水里。

“看来，你姐姐告诉我的，只是她法术的一个部分。”

“那个法术的确会反弹到我自己身上，然而，我却不会因此‘死去’，她只是保留了法术的形式，却去除了其中残忍致命的部分——因为她想要的，只是让我认清自己的心，并且和你一起活下去而已啊。”

“完全被耍了呢，我们。”

男人嘴角微微翘起，仿佛自嘲，又仿佛终于从什么之中解脱的释然。

“病人现在需要马上手术，请不要再耽误时间了”，旁边戴着口罩的白大褂开始催促。

“在这之后……昴流君希望我们在哪里见面呢？”

下意识地，他报出了那间酒吧的名字。

“2004年，11月14日。”

“好的，记住了。”

他的手指陡然失去了温度，担架被迅速推走。他怔怔地站在原地，脑中突然响起刺耳尖锐的声响，视野也变得模糊。

三个小时的时间已到。他的世界开始片片碎裂。

然后他失去了意识。

PART 3

清醒过来的一瞬间，皇昴流就挣开了狐族的结界。

用强力挣脱的结果是逆风如同利箭般重重的击中了他，他被猛烈的气流掀倒在地，然后挣扎着爬起来。

此刻他顾不上穿上鞋子，顾不上在身后想要阻拦他的奶奶，顾不上喉头涌上的腥甜，顾不上两颊滑落的泪水，也顾不上天地间洒落的瓢泼大雨。

他只知道自己的心此刻滚烫难耐，仿佛就要烧起来。

桃生封真曾经对他讲过的一句话浮现在他的脑海。

“在彩虹大桥下找到的遗骸，就只有这个。”

这是否意味着，这一切在冥冥之中已有安排？

冬天寒冷的夜风穿过他的身体。他默默地攥紧了右手的食指。

那种特别清晰的感觉还在。

手指被温暖的水包围起来。

樱花，星史郎，烟草，星史郎，大海，星史郎。

时钟敲响了十二点。

他不断朝前奔跑。

“唉，孽缘，孽缘啊！”

老妇人跌坐在榻榻米上，泪如雨下，一夕之间苍老了许多。

“这……也许就是所谓的‘命中注定’吧……”

狐族的长老立于阴影之下，看不清脸上的表情。

时钟指向凌晨两点，他费力地推开酒吧间的门。

只见原本应该打烊的酒吧间里，有一个男人对他扬起熟悉的微笑。

“好久不见，昴流君。”

在昏黄的灯光下，一瞬间，爱仿佛多年。

（正文完结）

彩蛋：

“唉？所以，这间酒吧，是星史郎先生开的？”

“是啊，白天当兽医，晚上开酒吧。怎么样，还不错吧？”

男人用干毛巾擦着他的头发。他坐在吧台前小口地喝着热水，湿透的外套已经被换下，双脚也穿上了厚厚的羊毛袜子，暖和的感觉从脚底一直向上涌到心里。

“当时我出院以后来到银座，却并没有发现你说的那间酒吧。”

“然后我突然就明白了。”

男人的声音带上了一点笑意，他的心跳加快了。

“——所以，我就买下了一个酒吧店面，改换了名字，自己做了老板。”

“我想着，这间酒吧可千万不能倒闭——否则，我和昴流君又该在哪里见面呢？”

原来，这几年来，在这个他所熟悉的地方，男人一直在等着他。

当这个认知浮现脑海的刹那，发烫的血液瞬间涌上脸颊，他的脸刷地红了。

可他的嘴角就是忍不住地想要上翘。

昴流抬起头，对上男人灰色的眼睛——男人的左眼在医院顺利地接受了移植手术，那只他陌生的眼睛里却有着他再熟悉不过的温暖光芒。

“可是，昴流君却还是迟到了两个小时。“

不知何时，星史郎已经从吧台内侧走到了他的身边。陡然拉近的距离，让他在十一月的天气里无端感到有些燥热。

“那还真的……有点难熬。”

“所以现在，我是不是该……向昴流君要一点补偿呢？”

话音未落，他发现男人在近得不能再近的距离看进他的眼，然后俯身吻上他的唇，让他的理智彻底崩弦，什么都无法思考。昴流下意识地微微启唇，感受到有温热的柔软轻轻地摩擦着自己的唇瓣，Mild-7的烟草味道和酒精的气味浓郁到令人晕眩。在一片空白的大脑中仿佛烟花般炸开，闪着光辉的余烬仿佛天际飘落的火花，在心里溅起灼热而绚烂的光。

男人的舌尖轻轻擦过他的牙齿，如同在那里施放了小小的电流，窜过他的每一根神经，让他的心跳也随之失去稳定的节奏，腰也不自觉地发软。然后男人伸出手，稳稳地托住了他，于是昴流就朝着那个灼热的源头又靠近了一点。

微微的酸味和咸味在舌尖上弥漫开来，在这一瞬间，过往苦涩的记忆此刻全部复活成甜蜜的滋味。

名为樱塚星史郎的魔法，再次生效，点亮了这个夜晚。

这最后一杯玛格丽特，竟然是如此之甜呢。

（FIN）


	2. Love, New Year（贺文第二弹）

PART 1

01

有人在轻轻触碰着他。

昴流闭着眼睛，感觉深沉的困意仍然牢牢占据着自己的大脑，黑而重，拽着自己下坠。然而那意识的边缘却透出一丝亮光，有人在那亮光的另一端伸出手，轻轻分开他的发丝，温暖的指尖触碰到他的皮肤，陌生，又奇异地令人感到安心。

“早安，昴流君。”

在耳畔响起低沉熟悉的声音，他裸露在外的皮肤几乎能感到男人气息掠过的丝丝热度。啊，是星史郎先生。在这样的想法掠过脑际的时候，昨晚在过去和现在之间的穿梭与回溯所积累的疲惫感突然沉重地发力，使他刚刚抬头的意识再度沉入黑暗。可是，真奇怪，这世上竟然存在着这样温暖而甜蜜的黑暗，如同睡神之掌缓缓抚过极倦之眼。仅仅是这样的确认就让他的意识再度安心地沉入水底，只余下水面下柔和涌动的阵阵摇曳的水波。等到昴流再度睁开眼，已经是好几个小时之后了。

时钟敲响十点。他终于从睡魔的掌中挣脱，睁开眼睛环顾四周，漂浮在半空中的朦胧思绪慢慢地循着引力线渐次落回脑海。奇妙的法术，狐仙，东京湾，温热的身体，医院，氧气面罩，被握住的食指，带着柠檬和盐味的吻。他试图慢慢地一点点从那混沌的中心拼接出现在的自己，虽然其中仍有明显的断层——关于昨晚的记忆似乎只到酒吧为止，恍惚中他记得自己似乎是在一阵剧烈的眩晕之后失去了意识——是喝醉了所以被星史郎先生带回公寓了吗？他一边有些怔忡地环顾四周，一边被自己大胆的设想所震惊。他举起右手，看见落在自己手腕处的睡衣袖口因为明显过于宽大而被仔细折叠了两次，看见对面的墙壁上，自己的浅色外套和另一件黑色大衣亲密无间地紧紧挨贴在一起挂着。略略侧过头，枕头上混合着淡淡香烟气味的清爽气息陡然将他淹没——这太超过了，当他终于下决心离开那张温暖得如同陷阱的床，转而却面对着盥洗室里的一整套崭新洗漱用品的时候，他觉得自己脚下的瓷砖地面突然变成了柔软的棉花，使他站立不稳。这太超过了，他直直地盯着镜子里的自己，还有那只金色的右眼，一种陌生的感情充满了自己，脉搏加速，心脏变轻，有什么在身体里膨胀起来，如一只气球一般随风微微颤动。不可知的未来第一次变得令人期待，被某种莫名的意义感点亮。他低头，试图集中注意力洗漱，以平复自己的变快的心跳，可没用，略显辛辣的牙膏味和略低的水温让这一切都显得加倍地陌生而真实。身边所有细小平凡的事物都似乎被赋予了特别的意义，联合在一起向他挤眉弄眼，闪烁着令人心惊胆颤的光辉。

这太超过了，他第三次这样想道，然后再度和镜子里的自己对上眼，那张素来看惯的苍白瘦削的脸颊上正展露着连他自己也觉得陌生的奇怪表情。脸颊泛红，上扬的嘴角含着一丝笑意，眼睛微弯——某种早已失落的情感被再次唤醒，现在的自己看上去竟然与那个曾经无忧无虑又不经世事的少年竟然有几分相似。

“早安。”

他试探着发声，嗓子有些沙哑，然而尾音还是不自觉地上翘。

曾几何时，有人曾在镜子的另一端对他这么说：

“昴流也是，不论工作多辛苦，多想睡，都一定要跟我说‘早安’哦！“  
”因为光是这样，我就会变得更喜欢昴流。”  
“今后，我们也像这样，一起订出能让我们变得更好的‘规定’吧！”  
那是十六岁的北都，拥有独一无二的明亮笑容和爽朗声音。那时的她，带着快乐又期待的表情，理所当然地诉说并向往着“今后”的世界。

然而闪耀着金色光芒的“今后”并没有来临。恰恰相反，他永远地失去了向她道“早安”的机会。现在回想起来，自从他十六岁那年开始，就再也没有了向谁道“早安”的习惯——当然，在这十四年之间，也从没有人曾经在起床后向他问候过早安。

而现在，有些事情，被改变了。

他的眼神对上镜中自己略显不协调的金色右眼。

“如果今后能每天向谁问候早安的话……我希望那个人会是……星史郎先生。”  
这样清晰的想法突然突兀地传递到意识之中，他被惊了一跳。

然后青年人有些慌张地打开冷水龙头，试图冲洗发热的脸颊，然而那令人懊恼的红色热度却向上蔓延，一直爬到了耳尖。

02

洗漱完毕，他穿回墙上挂着的外套，把睡衣换下并放进洗衣机。客厅的餐桌上有准备好的草莓味果酱、面包和牛奶，还有一张小小的字条：

“昴流君，早安。我出门去上班了，傍晚的时候会回来。在那之前，家里就交给你了。”

没有落款，看上去就是便利贴随便撕下来的一张纸。他读了两遍以避免遗漏任何字眼或者信息，然后仔细放进自己的外套胸前内侧口袋里收好。

那么，今天的行程就这样被决定了。

他在餐桌前坐下，吃着早餐，脑子里不可思议的思绪仍在持续地漂浮、旋转，让人晕眩，让他难以思考。今天反正也没有什么重要的事情需要去做，他模模糊糊地想着，或者就算有什么，恐怕也无所谓了。上午十点半灿烂的冬日阳光，照亮了窗外极目处鲜红的东京铁塔，也照亮他所处空间内每一颗漂浮着的细微尘埃。他像个刚开始瞒珊学步的婴儿似的，把其他的思绪统统扫到一边，慢慢打开淤塞多年的感官，感受着微风和阳光吹落进来，带来的种种新鲜气息。

而这新的一天，才刚刚开始。

手机电池早就被耗光，而他和星史郎先生之间还没有交换过联系方式，因此也就没有什么急需给手机充电的必要了。一向周到的星史郎先生竟然没有在便利贴上留下电话号码，他在心里小小地惊讶了一下——不过，他并不打算离开这个空间去到任何其他地方。他带着自己也不曾觉察到的细小微笑，开始思考想要这么度过接下来的几个小时——他从未体会过这样的时间，仿佛煮沸的蜜糖一般，让人心里充满甜蜜的焦灼。他强烈地期盼着时间快一点过去，又小心翼翼地珍惜着每分每秒，满心希望这样的几个小时永远绵延下去，无穷无尽。东京都正在窗外闪闪发光，那湛蓝的天空下各式各样或高大或壮丽的建筑群在冬日的阳光下闪烁着，仿若初生的方糖一般纯净可爱，似乎饱含着某种热切而真诚的承诺。时间还会继续下去，他想着，思绪沿着不可控制的方向一路向前，第一次对那尚未到来的日子充满向往。还会有下一天、再下一天……未来被渐次点亮，在他脑海中膨胀成不可思议的形状。

需要什么来给自己正加速前行的思绪拉下刹车——他有点晕乎乎地想着，举手摸了摸自己突然发烫的脸颊。茶几上放着几张男人留下的影碟。他随手拉上了窗帘。说实话，而他也已经想不起来自己上一次看电影是什么时候了，但现在，他觉得自己好像第一次有了从容的勇气去观赏荧幕中上演的种种离合悲欢。于是他坐下来，打开电视，拿起一张碟片放入机器。屏幕上先是腾起白色的雪花点，然后慢慢亮起七彩的影像。时间就这样贴着他的皮肤慢慢滑过去，当他渐渐被情节所吸引，忘记了去观察时钟的时候，玄关的灯忽然亮起，星史郎回来了。

03

昴流转过头去，看见男人高大的身影在玄关的灯光下投出深色的影子，心脏突然漏跳了一拍，一刹间呆呆的竟然有些不知所措，直到听见男人带着些许笑意的声音在他耳边响起。

“我回来了。”

他几乎是条件反射般地回答道：

“欢迎回来。”

然后，后知后觉地，有种陌生的感情陡然像温热的水一样在心里涌上来，那对答的尾音还鲜明地漂浮在空气里，如同空气中的糖丝，刺入他心脏最深的地方。客厅的灯也被打开了，昴流感到自己的脸颊被灯光一照，火辣辣地发烧。

星史郎倒是不以为意地伸手在他头顶上轻轻揉了揉，然后熟门熟路地走进厨房。

“今晚吃奶油炖菜。”

他笑着宣布道。

在昏黄的灯光下，这一切都显得太不真实。

“趁热吃吧，吃完饭我开车送昴流君回去。”

吃饭的时候，餐桌对面的星史郎仍是笑眯眯的。

他的心一瞬间沉下去，又快又重，他被这样的感觉吓了一跳。说实话，他并不认为自己真的在期待什么，可这份疼痛来得如此迅疾而沉重，令他无法自控地垂下眼，睫毛在脸颊上投下淡淡的阴影。

“嗯。”

今晚的星史郎先生……和昨天晚上似乎有某种微妙的差别。而且从刚才开始，就有一种略显奇异的感觉还在他心头缭绕着，仿佛什么来临前的阴影，摸不着形状，又令人无端地心慌。

不是灵力，也感受不到任何恶意……可是，就是让他无法不去在意。

“昴流君。”

突然凑近的低哑声线令他吃了一惊，打断了他纷乱的思绪。他看到身材高大的男人欺身过来，隔着并不宽的餐桌伸出手，几乎要触碰到他的脸。

他下意识地闭上眼睛。昨晚在酒吧里最后的那个画面又浮现在脑海，他感到嘴唇灼热，胸口仿佛有一只不听话的鸽子在扑打着翅膀，心脏开始不受控制地狂跳。

然而男人只是用手指捻去了他唇边沾到的一个米粒，然后拉远了距离，起身去了厨房。

“吃饭的时候要专心哦。”

昴流感到周身的热度开始迅速退去，带着某种失重的感觉。他独自坐在椅子上。尽量平静地耐心等待着心里的热度慢慢退下去，然后仔细地把那只喜欢扑腾翅膀的鸽子锁进笼子里关好。

时钟滴答着向前，他偷偷瞥向那个背对着他的身影，那个瞬间他突然很想向也许并不存在的神明许愿，时间静止也可以，发生地震大楼倒塌也可以，如果能永远和那个人呆在这样的空间里的话……

那晚，他以极慢的速度咀嚼着晚饭，直到最后，那一碗奶油炖菜都彻底凉透了。

04

回公寓的路上，他坐在了副驾驶座。依然还是一辆平平无奇的、黑色的卡罗拉。晚餐时开始在他心头浮现的未知阴影仍然在他盘旋着挥之不去。但他静静地感受着身边星史郎先生的存在，看到仪表盘上电子显示屏一闪一闪跳动着的数字，心里竟然无端涌上了一股踏实感。

无论这个人还会给自己带来什么，他已打定主意，全盘接受。

只要是你给我的，我都会接受。

无论是什么。

他默默下定了决心，觉得刚刚一直在半空中乱飘的心略略安稳了一些。往车窗外面望过去，东京城笼罩在一片暗淡的暮色里，远处有灯微微亮起，一天的时间就要过去了。

车子拐了个弯，已经可以看见自己住的那幢公寓楼灰色的立面了。

星史郎慢慢减缓车速，靠在路边把车停下。

“昴流君，到了哦。”

男人向他侧脸转过身来，脸上仍是那一副人畜无害的笑脸。标准的四十五度，连眉梢也配合地弯起来。

“星史郎……先生。”

昴流注视着他，喃喃道。

还是想要呆在这个人身边。

刚刚才平静下来的心里后知后觉地被什么尖锐的东西划过，呼啸而过之后才觉出了疼。

再一次，那个高大的身影向他欺身过来，在狭窄的车内空间内是丝毫不容置疑的压迫感，看着在眼前逐渐放大的那张脸，他的心脏再次不受控制地跳动起来，血流加速，一下一下冲击着鼓膜，发出擂鼓一般的声音。

但他强撑着没有闭上眼睛。

男人灰色的眸子划过一丝让人看不懂的情绪，然后即刻又消失无踪。如同一条消失在海面的波纹。但在看清那波纹形状一瞬间，昴流的心突然颤抖了一下。

外面的暮色渐深，华灯一盏盏亮起，模糊的光晕投射在星史郎的脸上，让人感觉到些许虚幻的不真实。

他发现自己开始隐隐地期待着一些什么，他开始急促地呼吸，但没有因男人前倾的身体而将身体后撤。那种浮现在心头的感觉更强烈了，他听到自己的心猛烈而沉重地跳动了一下。

在逐渐变浓的夜色里，他看到逐渐靠近的男人那变得有些发暗的眼睛里划过幽深的暗流。

星史郎再次微笑着开口。

“昴流君，原来还需要我帮你解开安全带吗？”

他呆呆地看着仍然维持着无懈可击笑脸的男人伸手帮他松开了安全带的扣子。然后便要退回到自己的座位上。

终于在那一刻，如同水落石出般，他看清了自己期待的形状。

那股在他心间奔流着的情感再也控制不住，涌上来几乎灌满了他的整个身心。他脑中纠结纷乱的想法被拧成一团，左冲右突却找不到出口。昨天夜里，那杯酒，那个吻，那个如同梦境般的时间回溯，他试图强迫自己冷静下来，告诉自己这一切都合乎逻辑，能够被解释，可是有种铺天盖地的恐惧感却朝他狠狠地压了下来，让他无法呼吸，不能思考——推开这扇车门，他就会再度被迫和眼前这个人分开——这可怖的想法牢牢占据了他的整颗心，那里扑通扑通跳动着，带着不顾一切的疯狂和某种他自己也不能理解的决心。

仿佛有一根弦，终于断了。

年轻人突然抬起头，昂起脖子，用唇封堵上了那还在维持着标准微笑的嘴。

这吻并不温柔又毫无技巧，只是两人柔软的部分相贴，但却有三分倔强七分不甘，带着年轻人特有的单纯，以及一种男人从未见过的激烈情感，一股奋不顾身的冲动。

略微有些惊讶的神色在灰色的眸子里炸开，只有一瞬，然后年轻人满面飞红的脸和颤抖得如同蝴蝶翅膀的眼睫映入了他的眼，让男人眼里又染上了点温柔。

男人之前的动作因这意外而停顿了一会儿，然后轻轻咬了一下年轻人的唇，感觉对方轻微地颤抖了一下，才略微后撤，让两人分开。

“下次见了，昴流君。”

PART 2

01

“所以，你在那之后就再也没有见过他？”

神威坐在公园的栏杆上，腿有一下没一下地在半空中晃荡，咬着吸管，最后的一点橙汁在杯子里发出可怜的吱吱嘎嘎声。

看见一旁的黑发青年低头不语，他啪的一声撑着栏杆跳落下来。

“那你……打不打算去找他？”

昴流眉头微皱，正准备答话，肩头冷不丁被重重拍了一掌。

“怕什么！最多不过被拒绝一次而已嘛，又不是初恋第一次告白，哈哈哈……”

封真不知道什么时候突然出现在他身后，还肆无忌惮地发出大笑，引得周围的路人频频侧目。

神威不好意思地挠挠头：

“那个……抱歉啊，封真他不知怎的，好像知道了……”

桃生封真顺手接过神威手中的塑料杯，跳上栏杆，喝了最后一口橙汁，然后将空杯准确无误地投入一旁的垃圾桶，漫不经心地晃着腿说道：

“话说，那间下北泽的动物医院，今天好像开门营业了。“

一旁的黑发青年似乎因为这消息而怔住了一会儿。

“真是奇怪，怎么会有人在下北泽这种地方开动物医院呢？”

神威一脸疑惑地看着他：

“封真……你为什么突然提起这个？”

再一转头，昴流却不知什么时候不见了。

奇怪，怎么今天都神出鬼没似的。

神威懊恼地摇了摇头，再度跃上栏杆，从口袋里摸出一袋薯片，撕开包装。

一旁的封真却反常地沉默下来。

”昴流的感觉……真的很敏锐呢。可惜这次……“

桃生封真朝着渐渐暗下来的天色，喃喃自语道。

天色渐渐黑下来，惨淡的冷风吹着地面的落叶，寒意渐浓。昴流双手撑着膝盖，试图平复自己过快的喘息。

在最后的那句“下次见”之后，他稀里糊涂就下了车，更是忘记和星史郎交换联系方式。

于是……他就只剩下一张从公寓茶几上得来的动物医院名片，可当他循着地址找过去时，却被告知这家位于下北泽的动物医院似乎是从新宿搬迁而来的，目前正在装修中，暂时还未开业。

就这样他和星史郎先生断了联络，他不停地安慰自己，对方肯定也是因为缺乏联络方式而无法联系到他的。于是他只有默默等待着，同时因为自己的马虎大意而懊恼不已——如果北都在的话，一定会因为这个而狠狠嘲笑他一番吧。

但那之前就隐隐觉察到的阴影，仍然在困扰着他。

随着日子慢慢过去，每一天，他都觉得自己对那过去的把握就又少了一些，对于未来的忐忑又多了一分。

——可是……就算需要不停地追逐和奔跑。

他加快了从电车口出站的脚步。

——就算需要这颗心付出更多的代价。

他抬起脚迈上台阶。

——我也想要见到你。

他推开动物医院透明的白色大门。

“你好，请问……樱塚医生在吗？”

他努力克制着声音不自然的抖动，尽量平静地询问前台的接待员。

——想要将这份心意传达给你。

02

夜色已深，云浓无月的夜晚，孤星闪烁，寒意逼人。在这样的夜晚，银座旁的酒吧里却十分热闹，厚厚的玻璃窗隔绝了屋外的寒风，温暖的原木饰板反射着壁炉内摇曳着的火光，让整个空间显得暖意融融。各色美丽的酒在玻璃杯里泛着耀眼的色泽，仿佛一颗颗发着光的宝石，在爵士乐轻柔的伴奏声中微微摇晃闪烁着。

正当客人们惬意地享受着这段时光时，门打开了，一个黑发年轻人带着屋外的寒风走了进来。

负责迎宾的侍者笑容满面地走上前，却堪堪顿住了脚步。

这人……怎么这么奇怪？

青年抬起头，绝望又痛苦的视线牢牢擒住他的，其中的一点哀求和希冀让他不由得心里一紧。

似乎是……将自己当成了最后一根救命稻草？

“这位先生，您……先请这边坐吧。”

侍者小心地指了指吧台上空着的一个位子。

然而，青年的回答却出乎他的意料。

“你们的老板，在吗？”

真奇怪，竟然是个来找茬的。

声音颤抖成这样还想出来混，真是太差劲了。

于是侍者换了一个心情，斜眼看了年轻人一眼，慢悠悠地抱着手臂：

“在啊，你找他有什么事呢？”

坐在附近的客人听见这边的动静，也都一个两个停止了聊天，好奇地把头转了过来，酒吧间里安静了不少。不一会儿，一个身材高大的男人放下手中的玻璃杯，从调酒台后面走了出来。

“你是哪位？找我佐藤有什么事吗？”

侍者在心里哂笑了一下，这个没用的家伙，看见我们老板出马，全身都重重地颤抖了一下，真是太没用了。他看着这年轻人身体晃了晃，勉强扶着墙壁才没摔倒，也没有伸手去扶一把的意思。

“不，不是你……”

“嗯？你说什么？”

佐藤朝前迈了一步，眉头皱了起来。

“不是你……这家店的主人……他……”

眼前的青年显然已经头脑混乱得无法思考，几乎说不出完整的句子。佐藤双手抱臂，恼怒道：

“怎么不是！我可是前几天刚从一个家伙那里低价买进这间酒吧的！全套的文件！律师加上公证员，累死老子了，比他妈打架还要累！你这家伙到底从哪里来的？到底是来干什么的？说啊！”

他伸出一只青筋虬结的手捉住了年轻人的领子，青年的脸一下子被扬起来暴露在灯光下。那张俊秀的脸上眉头紧蹙，面色惨白，被牙齿紧紧咬住的嘴唇在不能控制地微微颤抖，佐藤吃了一惊，不禁顿住了。

倒是在一旁的客人有的忍不住出声提醒：

“喂，佐藤桑，他恐怕要找的人不是你吧？要么，你联系一下卖给你这间酒吧的那个人？”

佐藤愣了一下才反应过来，他松开了抓着年轻人领子的手，挠了挠头：“这可难办了呐……那家伙，手续办完就再也联系不上了呀……搞得跟人间蒸发了一样……”

人间蒸发……刚刚那个宠物医院的前台也是这么回答他的。

“樱塚医生从前几天开始就联系不上了，大概是辞职了吧，我们也很苦恼呢，真的很抱歉。”  
周围的景物突然变得遥远而陌生，混杂在一起交织着成为他无法理解的图景。怎么会？究竟是哪里出了差错？为什么每次到最后还留在原地的人就只有他一个呢？

心中仿佛有一个开关，被啪嗒一声关上了。

再度只剩下一片黑暗。

他踉跄地后退了一步，险些撞在吧台上，身旁的侍者伸手扶住了他，迟疑了一下说道：

“这位先生……您之前……也来过这里的对吧？”

昴流心里微微动了一下，他记起了自己视若珍宝的那个夜晚，然而现在嘴里涌起的全是苦涩的味道。

“说起来，你身体都恢复了吗？”

“嗯？”

“我记得……是前些天吧……对了，11月14号，是个周五。那天雨下得很大呢……我怕店里的门窗没关好，就半夜回来确认了一下。客人你当时……好像身受重伤，深度昏迷，把我吓了一大跳呢……啊，话说起来，我们前老板当时好像也在……”

身受重伤，深度昏迷？为什么自己一点印象也没有？

“然后呢？那个人……你们前老板……当时都做了些什么？”

侍者被他突然变得迫人的气势吓了一跳，连连摆着手说道：

“我们前老板说……他当时说他会处理好的，然后我就走了……之后发生了什么，我也不知道啊……”

一个一闪而过的想法突然击中了他。

昴流觉得自己的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，连带着揪起一根从延伸到心脏的神经，让心脏的每一次跳动都疼痛不已。他已经隐隐猜到了真相，可是身体每个部分都在强烈地抗拒去接受它。

明明，还有那么多想要传达的话语……还有那么多想要去做的事……还有那么多曾闪闪发光的明天……

原来，都是自己的一厢情愿吗？

“怎么样？搞清楚状况了就出去吧，瞧你这副样子，别耽误我做生意啊。”

佐藤见他不再言语，便拉开门，将他一把推到门外。

此刻，当冬日的寒风呼啸着从身体吹到心里，昴流才鲜明地感到，从那天晚上开始醉的那杯酒，似乎终于要醒了。

他想，还要去趟京都，那里一定有最后的答案。

03

“啊，是少主，少主回来了！”

京都嵯峨野的皇家本宅内，佣人们因他的突然到来而显得有些慌乱。原来，在他不在的时候，祖母竟然病倒了，但性格倔强的老人一直未能让下人通知昴流。

他径直来到祖母房间的门前，出乎他意料的是，房门竟然紧闭着。端坐在门前，朝他微微颔首的正是那天作法的狐族长老，似乎正等待着他的到来。

见到此情此景，他心里微微扯动了一下，可还是强迫自己迈步至门前。

“奶奶的病……”

“暂时还不打紧，老毛病犯了而已……现在吃了药，刚睡下。“

昴流不禁松了口气。狐族长老却抬起脸看着他，目光有些闪动。

“不过……如果我没猜错的话，你这次，恐怕是因为其他的原因才来到京都的吧？”

良久的沉默，能听到窗外风划过树枝的哗啦哗啦声。

然后昴流慢慢地在狐族长老的对面曲膝做了下来，点了点头。

老人望着他，皱纹在脸上投下深深的阴影，许久，方道：

”那个人……真的很珍惜昴流君呢。“

熟悉的疼痛再次发作，从心口蔓延至四肢百骸，昴流放在膝头的手颤动了一下，将风衣下摆的布料紧紧攥在手心里。终究还是没撑住，一滴泪滑落下来，在浅色外套上留下深色的斑痕。

”唉，说实话，我那个阵法……只能够让你再去见他一面。谁想到你竟然改变了过去，扰乱了时间线。在你觉察到之时，咒术已然发生反噬，险些将你的命夺去。是那个人主动离开这个时空，还原被扰乱前的世界，这也是破解你身上的反噬的唯一方法啊……“

昴流静静地听着，字字句句都敲在心头。虽然只是验证了自己先前的猜测，但仍觉得自己地心脏仿佛被生生一片片撕裂一般，绝望和疼痛呼啸着向他袭来，穿心而过。

”那之后，趁着晨昏交替之时，他再度去见了你……唉，这也是，老朽唯一能帮你们做的了……“

原来当时便已成永诀，只是他发现得太迟了。那句支撑了他这么多天的”下次见“，竟然是男人留给他的最后一点温柔。

他紧紧捂住嘴，怕自己在奶奶门前哭出声来。

”真是个温柔又任性的家伙呢，樱塚星史郎。“

剩下的日子里，奶奶的病一日重似一日，冬天的寒冷和陈年的旧疾都来势汹汹，夹攻之下的老人日渐衰弱，眼看竟是撑不过这个年关了。昴流日日夜夜守侯在京都的病床前，延医问药，怎奈收效甚微。最后，医生终于是下了病危通知，本宅外闻讯而来的亲戚们守侯在屋外，面色沉重，不少女眷掩面而泣。室内，一盏灯光如豆，老人只留昴流一个人守在床前。

“昴流……”

老人昏昏沉沉睁开眼睛，意识竟恢复了一丝清明。昴流知道这是回光返照，不禁跪坐在奶奶床头，将那枯瘦如柴的一双手牢牢握住，眼圈已经红了，声音也有些沙哑。

“奶奶……我在。”

“这些日子……苦了你了。”

昴流轻轻摇头，努力在脸上浮现一丝笑容。

“奶奶，我会一直陪着你的。”

老人在枕上虚弱地摇了摇头，定定凝视了昴流一会儿，用尽力气接着说道：

“落叶归根，人老了终究要化成一抔黃土，没什么好害怕的。我只是……一直放心不下你……”

昴流的眼泪终于夺眶而出，重重砸落下来。

“奶奶……只是希望……你能够幸福……”

说着，老人家的声音已经慢慢弱了下去，但她仍强撑着一口气说下去：

“奶奶最后要告诉你的就是，请相信，你……一定会幸福的。前面的路……还会有美好的事情发生……你一定……要相信自己啊……”

昴流感到老人的手突然紧紧捏了自己的手一下，仿佛是要确认什么，连忙转头去看，老人家已经溘然长逝了。

窗外飘起了细雪，屋子里突然也变得寒冷彻骨。

在这一刻，他终于失去了世上所有重要的人。

PART 3 

01

料理完丧事，已近年关。远近的亲戚朋友们在参加完最后一场法事后陆续告辞，佣人们也都相继告假回家准备过年去了，只剩下昴流一个人留在空荡荡的本宅内，空荡、漆黑且阴冷，仿佛就是一个巨大的坟墓，就和自己的心境一样。

他没有开灯，独自着门廊外飘落的雪花，呆呆出神。

“后天，就是元旦了呢。”

身后响起狐族长老的声音，他早已感受到了逐渐接近的灵力，所以并未意外，只是淡淡点了点头。

“不知，北陆的雪景如何呢……”

狐族长老在他身边坐下，似乎也一同欣赏起雪花来。

“听说金泽的兼六园，每年冬季都会给唐松竖起高高的金色的雪吊，也是北陆绝景之一啊……”

听到这话，昴流神色微动，只听得那长老又说：

“金泽附近的白川乡，也是有名的赏雪之地呢。那合掌村每年的点灯仪式，可是别有一番风味。”

昴流终于转过头看向他，狐族长老的下一句话让他屏住了呼吸。

“昴流君，今年的新年，去金泽过如何？说不定……有什么人……正等着你呢。”

说完最后这句，狐族长老就隐身于皇家本宅幽暗的空间里，再也找不到人影。

02

匆匆赶上最早的一班北陆新干线。

匆匆在鼓门坐上出租车。

12月31日，离11月14日不过一个多月，但他今天回想起来，却恍若隔世。

再一次。

时间，如同煮沸的蜜糖，让人感到甜蜜又焦灼。

再一次。

掠过窗外的每根树枝，每幢楼宇，都似乎闪闪发光，别具意义。

再一次。

他疯狂又混乱地同时希望时间停止，希望时间赶紧过去，希望时间加速前进。

金泽城并不大，不多久，出租车在路边停下了。

司机转头，略微有些抱歉地说：

“前面右转就是客人您要去的桥场町了，只是小路上有些积雪，车开不过去，所以还要麻烦您自己步行过去了。还好您的行李并不多……”

何止不多，他几乎什么行李都没顾得上收拾。

下了车，天上又落下雪来，风一阵紧似一阵，竟然有越下越大的趋势。一片片白色的雪花翻飞着，涌动一如他此刻的思绪。他听到自己脚步咯吱咯吱踩到地上残雪的声音，无端竟有些心悸。

近了……近了……

然后一阵风忽地刮过，他不知怎的猛然抬头，就看见了那个站在路边桥头的身影。那人穿着黑色的风衣外套，在雪中撑着一把伞。目光相接的一瞬间，他感到心脏猛地鼓动起来，似乎有温暖的光从那人的眼睛里一直射进他的心里。

于是他跑了起来。

穿过纷纷扬扬的大雪，穿过呼啸的北风，穿过无尽的思念和向往，奔向他命中注定的唯一终点。

然后那个男人似乎是笑了，就在他快要接近的时候，一把丢开了伞，抢上几步，张开双手将他整个人牢牢抱在怀里。

他感受着被紧紧拥住的感觉，心脏贴着心脏，能感到那清晰的鼓动声一点一点透过皮肤和骨骼，传递到心里。

这一刻，时间仿佛真的停止了。

良久，星史郎慢慢松开他，眼底带着笑看了他一会儿，伸手将他头顶上落的雪花拂落，再捡起一旁的伞撑起来，右手则捉住他的手。

“走吧，进屋再说。”

“嗯。”

掌心被粗糙温暖的皮肤包围住，彷佛整颗心都被放在了温暖的热水中。他任由男人牵着往前走。大雪漫漫，寒风刺骨，他却只盼这条路没有尽头。

03

样式简朴大方的和风西式独栋双层住宅，室内温暖如春，还有一张暖桌，上面摆着一盘橘子——正经的过年气氛。

“想喝点什么？红茶，还是咖啡？”

男人在厨房里问道。

和这个人在一起，总是有这样自在又舒心的感觉。昴流懵懵懂懂地想着。

“啊，咖啡吧，谢谢。”

“哦？昴流君的口味变了呢。”

男人打趣道，满意地看到年轻人的脸上浮现出红晕。

接着，男人把冰箱里准备的芝士乳酪蛋糕端出来，和冒着热气的咖啡杯一起摆在暖桌上。慢慢地把发生的事情一件件讲给他听。

原来，当时在京都，奶奶病重之时，就已从房间里听见了他和狐族长老在门口的谈话。在剩下的日子里，知道自己时日无多的老人使用了自己的最后一点法术，并以自身为代价，将星史郎从另外的时空中交换了回来。

“皇家前任掌门，虽说重病在身，气势和法术却还是异常强大呢。”

昴流想起奶奶最后对自己幸福的承诺，还有那临终时的紧紧一握。

“而那位狐族长老，在整个过程中也耗费了不少法力，所以他已遁隐闭关去了。所以，这些事情，他无法亲自告诉你，只好由我代劳了。“

”至于我自己么，由于需要调整的状况也还不少，所以暂时只能呆在金泽。”

星史郎停下来，喝了一口咖啡。

“……很疼么？”

“嗯？”

昴流低下了头，光是想着在时空中被吞噬，然后再次被寻回，挤压，穿梭……那份疼痛就能让他感同身受。

然后男人在重症监护室隔着氧气面罩看向他的样子又回到了脑海中，对了，他身上还有彩虹大桥的时候留下的伤……

想到这里，年轻人的指尖微微颤抖起来。

“已经完全没事了哦。”

仿佛要安慰他似的，男人笑着摸了摸他的头发，接着说道：

“我本来想完全恢复之后再去看望昴流君的，没想到那个老头子竟然让你一个人跑过来……他告诉我的时候，我可是吃了一惊呢。”

昴流迟疑了一下，终于开口：

“抱歉。因为……我……想要见你。”

他的声音有点发闷，长长的刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛。

男人似乎略微有些吃惊，一时没有回答。

“我想要见你，想要将自己的心意传达给你……在医院的那天，在彩虹大桥的那天，还有最后在公寓的那天，我都没能说出口……因为这样，姐姐和奶奶，都失去了生命……就连星史郎先生你也……“

昴流的声音顿了一下，似乎是在强忍着哭泣的冲动。他的肩膀微微抖动着，但还是继续说下去。

“我已经是个大人了，不是吗？我希望从今以后，能通过自己的行动和选择，去获得幸福……就算会受伤，会流泪，也都没有关系。只要那个人……是星史郎先生的话……”

说到最后，他的头更深地低了下去，声音也几不可闻。

只有泛红的耳根从黑发里露出来。

“所以……昴流君，说了这么多，你想要告诉我的究竟是什么呢？”

男人的声音带着些许笑意，昴流抬起头看他，泪水弄得他视线有点模糊。在暖黄色的灯光下，星史郎先生穿着衬衫，系着围裙，眼睛里含着温暖的光望着他。

一切都仿若初见。

从十六岁那年开始，他反复盘旋在心头，一直想要告诉这个人的那句话……

“我……喜欢你。”

对，就是这样，

在所有人事已非的景色里，

我最喜欢你。

FIN


	3. What Lovers Do （贺文第三弹）

【迟到的小天使生日贺】

文章内容接前文。

01

吃完饭了，电视上开始播放传统的红白歌合战，昴流的头却小鸡啄米似的一直往下点，大概是昨夜整晚没能睡好觉，一大早又赶电车的缘故吧。男人叹了口气，站起身来把人赶到浴室里去，然后又催着洗完澡一脸迷糊的年轻人上楼睡觉。但结果一来二去不知怎么，就成了这个样子——自己仰面躺倒在床上，而这家伙就撒娇耍赖似的一直趴在自己胸口上，尽管脸颊烫得发烧，可还是低着头不肯起来。外面正风雪交加，风夹杂着雪花杂乱地扑着窗棂。他干脆扯过被子，将人严严实实盖住了，牢牢圈在自己怀里。

“怎么了？担心我又会突然消失不见了？”

年轻人没说话，身体却微微颤抖了一下。

昴流君，好像变得比从前……更可爱了呢。

他伸出一只手揉了揉年轻人的后脑，一边又起了逗弄的心思。

“嗯……这么担心的话，要不要做些什么……来帮助确认一下呢？”

怀里的躯体似乎有一瞬间的僵硬，男人在心里笑了笑，却没打算饶过他。

“因为啊，刚刚昴流君不是还说过，自己已经……长大了吗？”

他不怀好意地在年轻人耳朵边吹气，一只手仍紧紧圈着怀中的人，防止他突然因为害羞而逃走。另一只手则捻起年轻人的一缕黑发，饶有兴味地在指尖绕着。

出乎他的意料，年轻人只是因为脖颈间吹过的气流而突然瑟缩了一下，却并没有慌乱逃跑的动作，仍是把头紧紧贴在他的胸前，然后迟疑了一会儿，慢慢伸出一只手臂，摸索着捉住了他玩弄自己头发的那只手。

力道不重，甚至可以说是轻柔。修长干净的手指一点点摩挲着自己的掌心，然后缓缓伸直，插入自己的指缝中，轻轻弯曲，最终牢牢地与自己的手十指相扣起来。微微发烫的掌心与自己的相贴，能感到年轻人皮肤下的血管微微地随着心跳一下一下鼓动着，仿佛那里住着一只懵懂的小兽，正蠢蠢欲动。

他笑了，正准备把自己的手抽出来，却听到昴流闷闷的声音传进耳朵。

“如果……是星史郎先生的话……”

最后几个字几乎听不清楚，但能感到一股灼热的气息透过衣服布料，散乱地掠过自己的皮肤，在那块方寸之地反复游荡了好几个来回。

窗外的树被风吹乱了，哗啦啦一阵响。室内的光线也因为晃动的树影而忽明忽暗，男人的灰色眸子里也泛起了一股说不清道不明的幽光，

这下你犯规了哦，昴流君。

然后昴流突然感到一阵天旋地转，反应过来的时候星史郎先生已经不知什么时候压在了自己正上方。他只听到自己的一颗心砰砰跳着，大雪纷飞的寒冬里，自己的脸烧得通红。星史郎先生的一只手还牢牢地揽着自己的腰，另外一只手则与自己的紧紧十指相扣在一起，热度从两人肌肤相贴的地方势不可挡地飞窜起来，仿佛有团火从那里一路烧进心底。

他突然感到连呼吸都变得困难起来。

男人的脸在眼前逐渐放大，辛辣的香烟气息涌入鼻腔。这一刻，他的五感都被这个人霸道地牢牢占据着，鼻尖几乎都要贴到一起。

“想好了吗？最后一次机会。”

男人的嗓音染上了点沙哑，贴着他的耳朵掠过去，激起内心深处的某种奇异感觉，一切都正在脱离掌控，包括他自己。

两人之间的距离还在缩短，男人的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的，似接未接，仿佛蝴蝶翅膀轻轻碰触到花瓣，然后又忽地飞开。奇异的悸动在内心持续扩散，放大，那感觉令他难以忍耐。

02

在得知星史郎是为了破解反噬而离开自己所在的时空之后，昴流几乎夜夜都难以成眠。无数个念头在脑海中翻腾不息，牵扯着各种情绪。而所有的这些无非都只关乎同一件事，同一个人。更早之前的往事也一并在思绪里沉沉浮浮，闪烁着细小的光芒。他试着将这些碎片从回忆里淅淅沥沥地打捞起来，仔细地辨认这些形状，试图解读那背后隐含着的意义。但渐渐地，莫名的寒意开始在他心底蔓延开来，最终将他层层包裹其中，带来锥心的痛和刺骨的冷。

那个两度离开的男人……恐怕早已失去了对“生”的执着。

他恐怕早已存了“死念”。

昴流说不清这样的念头是何时何地开始缠绕住他的，但当他意识到的时候，这念头已牢牢钻进了他的心，如同冰凌般尖锐而寒冷。他试着去追寻这一切的源头，却只见到樱花在他的梦境里纷纷扬扬地飘落，温柔却带着血腥味。站在树下的那个男人，嘴角泛着微笑，手指却滴落着鲜血。

星史郎先生……你是不是，很“讨厌”这样的做“樱塚护”的自己呢。

因为……你明明是个，那么温柔的人啊。

所以，你早就给自己设置了一个终点。就好像……就好像是一个被关押在监狱里的囚犯，因为知道自己还会有刑满释放的一天，才能够而平静下来，忍受面前每一天的刑囚。

所以你才那么云淡风轻地在东京生活，面不改色地享受着每一天……直到最后那天的来临……

每每当念头转到这里，他的心便会猛地一缩，闷痛袭来，几乎无法呼吸。

设身处地感同身受的痛，恨自己从未懂得他的痛，还有迟来的遗憾，使所有的疼痛加倍。在他每天沉默和呼吸的间隙里，不断地向他侵袭着。

03

所以，当男人的唇再次擦过的时候，昴流终于忍无可忍地仰起头，用唇抵住了星史郎的。那动作算不上温柔，甚至有些莽撞，带着几分急切。男人的嘴角浮现了一点笑意，然后缓慢倾下身体，加深了吻的度数，将皇家少主清爽干净的气息尽数占为己有。

昴流慢慢地阖上眼，睫毛微微颤抖着，投下极淡的散乱阴影。他缓缓抬起手臂，轻轻揽住了男人的肩膊，微微下压，让他更近地与自己贴合在一起。

我已经想得很清楚……

即使你是杀死姐姐的凶手，即使你杀人如麻，即使你是樱塚护……

我还是喜欢着这样的你。

于是他启唇，任凭男人长驱直入，攻城略地，让他几乎喘不上气，直到快窒息的时候星史郎才放开了他。

昴流睁开有些水雾的眼睛，再度看向星史郎，男人也回望向他。楼下的灯还没关，淡淡的浅黄色光线映照上来，银色的月光被飞雪返照，一起穿云破窗地洒落进来，此刻都在星史郎的眸子里汇聚成了漫天星光。他听见自己的一颗心怦怦地跳着，男人的指尖仿佛带着能将人烫伤温度，在他的胸前来回逡巡。某个早已挺立的部分突然被握住，他看着男人俯身下来，而自己则被手臂牢牢圈住，动弹不得。紧张的战栗感和无措的心情一齐涌上心头，可与之一起浮现的还有一种他从未体验过的温存心情。于是他闭上眼睛，感受到辛辣的烟草气息涌入鼻腔，而温暖的亲吻还在不断落在他的眼角、唇边，仿佛是在安抚他的情绪。他慢慢放松自己，感到男人的发梢轻轻划过他的皮肤，心仿佛被羽毛骚过，柔软地跳动着。自己心中累积已久情感慢慢开始涨潮，然后铺天盖地地席卷而来，将他淹没其中。

这么多日日夜夜过去了，他仍是他永远解不开的谜题，是他唯一的向往，是他所有未曾说出口的爱恋。

起初的惊恐慢慢平复下去，随着男人手上节奏稳定的动作，细微的快感在他身上开始接连不断地炸开，仿佛在天际连成一片，接连不断地绵延开去，发出持续细小的爆破声和耀眼眩目的火花。他感到自己的心也随之升到了半空，略带迷茫地体会着这一切，直到最后的高潮来临，晃动着的大面积白光取代了这一切。

不想要再次失去你……

他在男人的怀里喘息着，感到自己仍在微微颤抖，男人略高的体温从两人皮肤相贴处传来，连着脉搏鼓动的节奏一下下地传到心底。

“我爱你。”

他闭上眼睛，握紧男人仍和自己交缠在一起的掌心，鼓起心中不多的勇气，接着一字一句说道：

“所以……”

一阵酸涩涌入鼻腔，眼底蓄着的泪终于滴落下来，眼前突然成了雾蒙蒙的一片，和他此刻混乱的心情一样。

“所以？”

他听到男人低低的声音在耳边呢喃着，仿佛砂纸打磨着耳廓，接着感受到男人的身体再次完全覆上了自己的。他更深地陷在柔软的床垫里，感觉疲惫而温暖，安心温柔的感觉从身体的各个部分传过来。

还有一份隐隐的，然而清晰的情感，从脑海中浮现出来。

无论曾经发生过什么……

我还是想要，和你一起活下去。

如果你选择回到这个世界，如果你现在在我身边……那么，我是不是就可以……抱有一点点的期待呢？

“所以……无论星史郎先生想要去到哪里……”

他哽咽了一下，过去数日间发生过的事情现在回想起来仍然教他不寒而栗。

年轻人深吸了一口气，然后用有些颤抖的声音继续。

“在那之后……可不可以请你答应我，一定会回到我的身边呢？”

那种刚失而复得又再次失去的感觉，我是真的承受不来……

想到这里，他的泪上涌得更多了，眼前一片朦胧的水光，声音也哽咽着。不知道为什么，此刻在星史郎的怀里，他反而越来越难以压抑自己哭泣的冲动了。

”为你，千千万万遍。“

他感到男人收紧了怀抱，极低极低的声音传进耳内，他心里一动，然后耳朵不自禁地发烫了起来。甘甜的感觉如水般浸润了他的心，有更多的吻落在自己的湿漉漉的双眼上，自己的手心被牢牢握紧，在他朦朦胧胧的视线中，星史郎的笑颜仿佛薄光般将一切照亮。

04

男人再次轻吻过昴流的眼睛、嘴唇、耳垂，将他湿漉漉的泪痕亲吻干净，感到怀中人也开始回应自己的时候，轻轻用指尖抵住了年轻人的某个部位。

年轻人的身体的猛地一颤，条件反射似的向后一缩，但他被牢牢压在床上，早就退无可退。星史郎微微眯了眯眼，又俯低去吻他。昴流不禁心头一轻，强迫自己慢慢放松，被指尖探入的时候放缓呼吸的节奏，刻意忽略随时而来的痛感。手指渐渐加到了三根，最后随着星史郎的吻，有某个灼热坚硬的部分挺了进来。

昴流已经疼得满脸都是汗，眼角也被逼出了泪水。恍惚间他感到有什么水滴滴落下来，抬起眼睛看上去，发现星史郎竟然也已被汗浸湿了额发，胸前衬衫纽扣早已被解开，月光下能依稀看清男人左胸上那道现在看上去仍有些狰狞的伤痕。

他心中一紧，心疼的感觉滑过心间。抬起手略有些迟疑地抚上去，感到男人的身体轻颤了一下，然后在星史郎再度俯身下来的时候抬起手臂抱住了他。

那是他给他留下的，一生的伤痕。

他只希望能有足够多的时间，能够……

就在这时，新年的钟声响起来了。

咚～咚～

清越的钟声穿云破雪而来，在寂静的夜里显得格外庄严。楼下电视机的声音也陡然嘈杂了起来，虽然隔着一层楼听不太清，但可想而知是跨年时激动的祝福声。

各色的烟花突然间在天空绽放，五彩的光晕透过窗子映照进来，在两人的脸上投下明明暗暗的光影。他们同时深深看进对方的眼底。

在这个时候，我不愿身在任何其他地方，和任何其他人在一起。

“新年快乐。”

他的声音和男人的声音同时响起，两个人对视了一会儿，都有一刹那的怔忡，然后又一起微笑起来，再度扣紧掌心。昴流微微扬起头，感到男人再度吻上了自己，并缓缓地动作起来。

窗外的钟声和烟花还在继续，新的一年，才刚刚开始。


End file.
